The Experiment of Valentines Day
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Lavi couldn't find a date for Valentines Day, so he tricks Allen into drinking a potion, which changes him into a girl. Lavi will only change Allen back if "she" agrees to go on a date with him. Contains: Fem!Allen, Laven and slight Poker Pair. If you don't like it, DON'T READ!


**Triforce: Hey guys. Welcome to my Valentines Day story.**

**Allen: T-Triforce... What's with this picture of me being a girl?**

**Lavi: *takes picture from Allen and looks at it* STRIKE! *noes bleeds and faints***

**Triforce: Dammit! Not again, Lavi! *sigh* (To Allen) Allen, can you take Lavi his room and sing him "Soft Kitty"?**

**Allen: You're making a Laven fic, are you? LAVI AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! Plus, I don't know the song "Soft Kitty."**

**Triforce: JUST GO TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM! Lenalee will teach you the song, because I taught her it. NOW GO!**

**Allen: *sigh* Okay, fine. *drags Lavi out of the room***

**Triforce: Lenalee, before you teach Allen the song, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lenalee: Certainly. Triforce does not own DGM or the song "Soft Kitty"**

* * *

_**~The Experiment of Valentines Day~**_

**_~By TriforceNinja~_**

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

It is the day before Valentines Day and everything seems to be normal. I am in the library with the old panda, reading records. I am bored, but I keep on reading until a group of four lovely ladies came into the library. The first word that comes to my mind is, "STRIKE!"

"Lavi, you're in here to study our records, not to stare at pretty girls." Bookman says sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, gramps, but I still need a date for Valentines Day and I hope I'm going to get lucky this time." I say as I get up from the table I am studying and walk to the four girls.

"Hey ladies," I say smoothly, "Does any of you want to be my date for Valentines Days?"

The four ladies stare at each other one of them says, "Um, do we know you?"

I walk up to the girl who just spoke and I reply, "You might not know who I am, but I find you irresistible."

She grabs a book from a bookshelf and whacks me in the face saying, "Get lost you pervert!"

I rub my face with my right hand then stares at the other ladies.

"Sorry, I am not interested." one says.

"You don't look like my type." states another one.

"I already have a date, but thanks for asking." the last one says.

The group of girls leaves the library and gramps kicks me on the floor.

"You idiot, stop flirting with young ladies and get back to studying!" he lectures.

I groan and pick myself up as I walk back to the table and continue reading the records.

After my studying session, I left the library and asked many ladies if they want to be my valentine. Unfortunately, they all rejected me. I tried the halls, the dinning room, the training area and the dormitory, but I didn't have any luck. Some would already have a date, already have plans or say I'm not their type and some would chase me with their anti-akuma weapon or whack me with something like a book on the bookshelf. The last girl that meets my standards, who I have yet to ask, is Lenalee. I found her in lab 5 jotting down notes on her clipboard. I smoothly walk up to her and ask, "Hey Lenalee, do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Lenalee looks up from her clipboard and turns her attention to me saying, "No Lavi, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you could be my valentine."

Lenalee opens her mouth, about to reply to my question Komui jumps in and yells, "NO, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SWEET LENALEE YOU OCTOPUS!"

He pulls out a remote, pushes the large button on it and a Komlin-bot comes running into the lab.

"SIR KOMLIN IX, DESTROY THAT OCTOPUS WHO DARE FLIRTS WITH MY SWEET DARLING SISTER!" Komui orders the robot and points to straight at me.

Komlin set its target onto me and starts shooting missiles. I start to panic as I dodge every missile thrown at me and grab my hammer.

"LITTLE HAMMER, BIG HAMMER, GROW, GROW, GROW!" I cry as my hammer enlarges.

I wham Komlin with my weapon and I sent it flying, unfortunately, it crash into a closet where the Science Division keeps their potions. Some of the jars crash onto the ground and the liquid spills on the floor, but I am relieved that I didn't accidently whack the robot into the closet where Komui keeps his most dangerous potions.

"NOOO! NOT ONLY YOU FLIRTED WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER AND HARM SIR KOMLIN IX, YOU CREATED A HUGE MESS IN MY POTION CLOSET!" Komui exclaims and then Lenalee kicks him in the back of the head.

"Brother, I am tired of your robot shenanigans!" she yells.

"B-but Lenalee, that octopus asked you to be his valentine." he stutters.

"Uh, I was just kidding." I reply, even though that's a lie, "I knew you wouldn't approve of having me dating your beloved sister, but I was wondering if she knew anyone that reaches my standards."

Komui turns to Lenalee asking her if it's true and she nods her head for my safety. He glares at me and says, "But you still made a mess in my safety potion closet, so I ask you to clean up this mess now!"

I sigh and nod my head as he hands me a mop, a hand broom, a bucket of water and a dust pan. I guess I couldn't have Lenalee as a date if her crazy sister complex brother is always in the way. That was the last time I ever asked her out. Komlin wasn't completely damaged after my attack so Komui commanded it to come by his side. I walk to the potion closet and to look at the mess I made. I pick up the broken glass containers by sweeping the floor with the hand brush and dust pan. I start mopping the spills off the floor with the mop Komui gave me and eventually I cleaned it up. There is one particular potion that caught my eye in this closet. The jar has a light pink substance in it and the label says "Sex change" on it. It sounds interesting and I want to take it for myself, but I don't think Komui or anyone from the Science Division would be pleased if I did that. I take a glance at Komui, who is talking to Lenalee and my eyes flicker back at the potion. I keep shifting my head back and forth, trying to make a decision if I should take is or not.

'I guess Komui wouldn't mine if I _"borrow" _this potion' I thought to myself.

I pick up the potion that caught my eye and wrap it with my scarf as I continue to tidy more of this closet.

* * *

_**~Allen's POV~**_

I am in the dinning hall asking Jerry for a massive load of food. He chimes, saying it's always fun cooking my meal and then he starts doing his business. While I am waiting for my food to come, I find a table to sit at. I see a group of girls talking about Valentines Day. They're constantly talking about who is going to be their date and what should they do during that day. I never had a date on Valentines Day before and I never experience what it is. When I was training with Master Cross, during Valentines Day he would hang out with a bunch of women, going to clubs to drink and smoke as usual while I had to pay all his debts. Pretty much, there isn't a girl I know I can ask. Komui would kill me if I ask Lenalee out, Miranda is about ten years older than me and I believe Krory is going out with her, and I hardly know any other girl. Jerry calls up my huge order and asks me to come get it. I leave my table to collect my dinner. As I come back, I see Lavi sitting at my table, smiling at me with a huge grin, holding a glass with pink liquid.

"Hey there, bean sprout." he greets, "Do you have any plans on Valentines Day?"

"IT'S ALLEN STUPID LAVI!" I exclaim.

I calm down and reply, "No, I don't have any plans on Valentines day. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing special…" he answers.

Before I start eating my dinner, Lavi takes the glass of pink liquid and show it to me.

"I brought you a glass of pink lemonade." he says, "I had a glass and it tasted really good."

I take the glass from Lavi and thank him. I take a sip from the pink lemonade and it tastes amazing.

"Where did you get this, Lavi?" I ask curiously.

"Uh… I made it myself." he replies sheepishly.

I look at the lemonade and back at Lavi, telling him it's delicious. I drink the whole glass and then I start eating my dinner. Lavi is staring at me suspiciously while I am feasting. I look up at him, gazing at his green eye and ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…" he says awkwardly, "It's just… I-I am amazed on how much food you're eating right now."

I look at him suspiciously. We usually eat together during meals and he should know how much food I eat in a day. I finish my dinner and I whip my mouth with a napkin. I look back at Lavi, who is still staring at me. He jumps in surprise, and then he pastes a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I should get back to the library!" he rapidly says, :The old panda might be wondering where I am!"

He gets up from the table, telling me he will see me later, and then he walks quickly out of the dining room. Lavi seems to be acting weird this evening. I wonder what is wrong with him. I feel a little sleepy and I don't usually get this tired before ten. I collect the dishes from my table and then I put them in a dish tray so they could get clean for tomorrow. I leave the dinning hall and walk straight to the dormitory to go to my room. Once I get there, I walk in and fall chest first on my bed. I don't know how I got this tired, but it seems unusual to me. I slowly climb onto my bed and wrap the covers around me. I nudge my face on my pillow as I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I did my morning stretches. I don't know why, but I feel a little… _strange _after my awakening_._ I get out of bed and went to fetch my toothbrush and toothpaste. I walk out of room and head towards the washroom. Some of the people, who are already awake, stare at me like if there's something on my face when I walk down in the halls, but I choose to ignore them. I made it to the washroom and walk towards a sink. I take my toothpaste and apply it on my toothbrush. I start brushing my teeth and as I am doing that, I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes widen as gaze at my features. My chest is bigger than usual and my overall build is smaller and feminine. My hair is a lot longer compare to yesterday. It is now at waist level when it used to been shoulder length. I drop my toothbrush and then I stare at my physical body. I look no different compare to my feminine reflection in the mirror, which means I really am… _a girl_. I scream throughout my lungs, which sounds higher than usual, freaking out that I'm now a girl. Kanda comes out of one of the bathroom stalls as he walks towards the sinks. He turns his head and glares at me as he bluntly says, "Why the fuck is a woman like you doing in the men's washroom. Get out!"

I glare back at him for being a jerk, even to a female, who I somehow turned into. I gather my toothbrush and toothpaste and walk out of the washroom. As I get out, I think about how I turned into a girl. I back track to the events that happened yesterday. Everything seems to be a normal day from morning to the early evening. I wasn't on any missions, but I did help around the Order. The only thing different from yesterday is that evening when Lavi gave me that pink lemonade. He was acting suspicious after he offered me the glass, so it's possibly the lemonade that turned me into a girl. That could be another reason to why I was suddenly tired before my bedtime. I clench my fists with anger as I march down the hallway to find Lavi.

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

I am in my room staring at the empty jar, which used to have the "sex change" potion in it, wondering why Allen didn't turn into a girl when we were in the dinning area. I keep reading the instructions over and over, but nothing seems to be ringing a bell.

'_I guess I shouldn't have "borrowed" this potion from Komui'_ I thought.

Another disappointment is I still don't have a date for Valentines Day. I put the jar down and walk out of my room. I am heading to the dinning area until I see this girl coming my way, with her fists clench up, glaring at me angrily. She has long white hair up to her waist, sparkly silver eyes and an oddly familiar scar, which is vertically across her left eye, with a pentagram above it. She looks like she could be Allen's twin sister. I realise who she is as she walks up to me and yells, "Lavi, I woke up this morning and notice that I'm a girl and I think I'm like this because of that pink lemonade you gave me! What was it really and where did you get it from."

I now know _she_ is Allen. I stare at _her_, like I stares at most girls as _she_ continues to ramble on. _She_ yells at me and waves _her_ hands, asking me if I'm paying attention. I gaze right into _her_ eyes and the only word that escapes my lips is, _"Strike!"_

Allen slaps me across the face and calls me and idiot, as _she _stomps past me. Lenalee is coming down the direction where Allen is heading, carrying a tray of coffee mugs. She stares at the white haired girl, who turns out to be Allen, as there pass each other. Lenalee turns her attention towards me as she walks up and asks, "Was that girl… _Allen?"_

I jump in shock, knowing if she finds out I've stolen a potion from the lab to change Allen into a girl, I could be in big trouble with her brother.

"N-no, what makes you think that pretty little girl is Allen?" I stutter.

Lenalee gives me a suspicious look and put her hands on her hips saying, "I know you stole a potion from the potion closet. My brother and I noticed that the "Change sex" potion was missing and we know you were the last person in that closet"

I freak out when she found out about that. To make matters worst, Komui knows I stolen that potion as well.

"A-are you sure I stolen that potion?" I ask, "Are you sure it wasn't destroyed when I whacked Komlin in the closet?"

"Komui saw the potion in one piece after you whacked Komlin in there." she replies.

I begin to shake, knowing I'm not in a great situation.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask.

Lenalee nods her head. I fall on my knees, begging her not to punish me or take me to whatever punishment Komui has in store. She sighs and says, "Please don't cry, Lavi. Your punishment is not that bad. You're only going to help Jerry serve breakfast and clean the dishes this morning, and I think he's waiting for you right now."

I moan as I pick myself off the ground. I didn't want to serve breakfast of do the dishes this morning, but it seems that I have to or else Komui is going to torture me some more. Lenalee tells me that she's going to the lab to give everyone from the Science Division their coffee. She says she'll see me later as she passes me. Since I was given this punishment to help Jerry in the kitchen, I make my way to the dinning area. When I get there, I see Allen giving Jerry _her_ order. I walk up to them as they turn their attention to me.

"LAVI~!" Jerry cheerfully exclaims, "I heard you are going to help me serve food and clean the dishes~!"

"Th-that's why I'm here for..." I say in a shaky tone.

I turn to face Allen, who is giving me an irritant look. It looks like he, _or she_ is still mad at me for turning him into a girl. _She _takes _her_ gaze off of me and walks to a table to sit at. My eyes never left _her_ sight, wondering is I should say to _her_ if _she's _still mad at me.

"Lavi~ I've got Kanda's order ready to go~ if you can give that to him~" Jerry sings as he hands me a bowl of soba noodles.

I scan the area to look for Yu, who is sitting alone at his own table. I walk up to him and set his soba noodles in front of him saying, "Here's your breakfast, _Yu~_"

He glares at me and yells, "How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me that, stupid rabbit!"

I hurry and retreat before he unsheathes Mugen and run towards Jerry, who has another order ready for me. I keep bringing food to the correct people until Allen's order is ready to go. Now it's my chance to talk to _her_. I went to collect as many plates I can carry, because Allen usually orders a massive load of food, and take them to _her_ table. I look at _her _and _she _stares back at me. I smile at Allen as _she _raises one eyebrow at me.

"You might be wondering why you're a girl this morning." I say cheerfully.

"Is it because of that pink lemonade you gave me that evening?" _she _asks.

I nod sheepishly and reply, "Well, the drink I've given you that evening wasn't exactly lemonade. It was a "sex change" potion."

Allen glares at me again and hollers, "SO WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THAT POTION TO TURN ME INTO A GIRL?!"

I scratch the back of my head nervously and says, "Well, I couldn't get a date for Valentines Day, because every beautiful girl that reach my standards rejected me. You didn't have any plans on Valentines Day, so I gave you that potion to turn you into a girl, so you can be my date."

Allen gasps and widens _her_ eyes yelling, "You're insane!"

After hearing that tone in _her _voice, _she_ would refuse to go on a date with me, but I have another thing up my sleeve that will get _her_ to go out with me. I wrap an arm around _her_ feminine shoulders and say, "I know the cure for changing you back."

Allen looks at me curiously, wanting to hear how I can change _her_ back into a boy again. I do know what the cure is, since I spent my time reading the instructions on the jar this morning, but I don't want to tell Allen that yet.

"I can only tell you if you go on a date with me." I say seductively.

I know talking to _her_ in that tone is weird, since _she_ is my best friend, who _was_ a boy, but now that I turned him into a girl, I couldn't help it. Allen is blushing hot red as _she _shoves me off _her _table yelling, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

I fall on the ground after that push landing on my back. I pick myself up by lifting my upper body off the floor, grab the edge of the table for support and push myself up with my legs. I stare back at Allen, who is still glaring at me and I say, "It's only going to be one date. It's not going to be _too_ romantic, but at least I wouldn't be alone for Valentines Day."

_She_ still gives me a suspicious look, still oppose to this idea. I extend a hand towards _her_ and say, "I promise I will give you the cure, if you take this chance on going on a date with me. Come on, it will be fun."

Allen stares at me extended arm, still a little sceptical about this, and then _her _eyes flicker back to me, meeting my gaze.

"You promise?" _she_ asks calmly as I nod my head.

Allen sighs and takes _her_ right hand and places it into mine. _Her_ touch feels soft, that I want to pet them like a cute little bunny.

"Fine, I'll go out with you, but just this once." Allen says blankly.

I wear a wide smile across my face as I hear my thoughts crying, _'Strike, strike, homerun!'_

"LAVI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I snap my direction to Jerry, who is yelling at me and he continues, "THERE IS STILL A LOT OF FOOD TO GET SERVED!"

I sigh and then I tell Allen I will see _her_ after I'm finished with my punishment. I walk towards Jerry and I continue serving breakfast to anyone who ordered their meal. Once breakfast is over, everyone, including Allen, is no longer in the dinning hall. I am now cleaning the dishes, trying to get them nice and polish before they can get used again. Lenalee comes to visit me, while I'm washing and asks, "Have you learned your lesson about stealing potions from the potion closet?"

I slowly nod my head. I turn to Lenalee with a cheerful smile and exclaim excitedly, "I found a date to spend Valentines Day with!"

"Oh? And who might that be?" she tilts her head, giving me a puzzle look.

"I'm taking Allen out!" I blurt out those words quickly.

Lenalee's face changes into a state of shock and then she glares at me and yells, "So you DID use the "sex change" potion to turn Allen into a girl!"

I nod my head.

"Lavi, this is wrong!" she continues, "I know you wanted a date for Valentines Day, but this is wrong! Allen is your friend and you're both guys! You only use the potion, just so you can have him as a date?! This is more ridiculous than my brother's "sister complex!"

"It's just going to be this Valentines Day." I reply, "Don't worry, I won't be _too_ romantic on him, or should I say _her_?"

Lenalee places a hand over her face and sighs.

"Lavi, sometimes I can't believe you, but I will let you have your date with Allen." she says, "But I'm going to make sure _she_ gets ready before your date."

I smile and nod my head. Lenalee leaves me to my work, as I continue cleaning the dishes.

* * *

_**~Allen's POV~**_

I am walking down the halls as a lot people stare at me as I came by. Most of them are male. Some of them chuckles and some of them blushes. I try to ignore them as I pick up my paste, trying to get out of this hallway as soon as possible.

"Allen!" I hear my name calling from behind me. I turn around to see Lenalee rushing towards me. Some of the people in this hallway are shock to hear what Lenalee just called me.

"I heard Lavi gave you the "sex change" potion to turn you into a girl, so his can have his Valentine." she mentions.

"Huh, how do you know?" I ask.

"I was talking to Lavi when he was cleaning the dishes." she says, "He says he is going to take you out on a date, and I think it's ridiculous. "

I chuckle a bit and reply, "It is ridiculous, but he says he'll give me the cure if I follow through with it."

She looks at me confuse and gives me a weak smile saying, "As ridiculous as this sounds, I'm going to help you get ready for your date."

I give her a puzzle gaze, wondering why she would allow me to date Lavi and get me ready for it. She takes my right hand and pulls me down the hallway, until she takes me to her dorm. She opens her door as we walk right in there. Her room is neatly organized. Her bed is on the left corner of the room, with a nice comfy pink blanket laid nicely on top of it. There is also a wooden desk on the left corner, which has a brown hairbrush and a makeup kit on top of it and a mirror over it. Beside her desk is a closet and I'm guessing that is where she keeps her clothes. Lenalee seats me on her bed and tells me she is going to find the appropriate outfit for me to wear on my "date". She walks to her closet and rummages through her wardrobe. Lenalee picks out a pink dress with silver rhyme stones sparkling on the straps to the waist line and silver glitter on the skirt of it. She takes it out of her closet and shows it to me.

"Are you sure you're going to make me wear that?" I ask in a confuse tone.

"It is a suitable outfit for a date, and pink would look cute on you~" she chimes and smiles cheerfully.

She asks me to stand up and she holds the dress towards my chest. I am a little shorter than I was before. I am now shorter than Lenalee, but only by half an inch. She measures the dress and nods.

"It looks a little long, but I think you'll fit in it just fine." she says as she hands it over to me.

She also hands me a strapless bra and notes, "Make sure you put this on before you put on the dress."

She walks out of her room, faces me as she grabs the door handle and says, "Tell me when you're finish changing or need any help."

She closes the door, leaving me in, so I can get change. Taking my clothes off, which I'm currently wearing is the easy part. The hard part is putting on the stuff I don't usually wear. I make sure I put the bra on in the right place, which is my upper chest, before I get into the pink dress. I slip it on and struggle with getting the straps in the right place. I poke my head in between them, thinking that the hard part is done, but the lace, which is behind my back, still needs to be done up and it's hard for me to tie it.

"Lenalee," I call "Can you please help me with this lace?"

She comes back in, shuts the door behind her and walks up behind me. She pushes my hair away on my left shoulder to see the lace and she ties it up tightly. She walks in front of me, brushing my hair to the back again as she starts adjusting the straps on my shoulders and fixes some of the wrinkles on the dress. Lenalee steps back and looks at the dress, checking to make sure if there are any flaws that needs fixing. She gives me a cheerful smile and says, "This dress looks good on you."

I give her a crooked smirk, taking that as a compliment, but I still don't like the idea of being in a dress. Lenalee leads me to her desk and sets me in a chair. I stare at myself in the mirror in front of me as Lenalee grabs the brown hairbrush from her desk. She takes my hair, starts brushing the ends of it and works her way to the top. She brushes some of my hair in front of each shoulder and leaves the rest behind. Lenalee puts her brush down and grabs her makeup kit to take a silver butterfly clip out of there. She puts her kit down and turns to me, touching the top of my head and placing the clip on the left side. She smiles at me and says, "Now let's do your make-up."

My eyes widen in shock and ask, "Are you sure I should wear make-up? I mean... a lot of young ladies look find without it."

Lenalee gives me a serious look and says, "I'm not going to put too much on. I'm just going to put foundation on you to cover your scar and maybe apply a little mascara or blush."

"Why does my scar need to be covered?"

"So people won't stare at it on your date."

I don't understand what she means by that, because I always wear my scar out in public. She takes out a small jar of powder foundation from her kit, along with a small makeup brush. She opens the jar and collects some of the powder with the small brush. She tells me to close my eyes, which I did, as I feel her hand touching the right side of my head. I feel the brush brushing on my face and it kind of tickles, but I remain still when Lenalee is done. I didn't open my eyes yet. Lenalee is still brushing my face, but the brush feels smaller and she's been brushing mostly on my cheeks. She tells me to open my eyes, which I did and see her holding a small stick with a tiny brush on it which is drench with a black thick liquid, which could be oil, but it's not. She held that in her right hand and she is holding a small container containing the black liquid in her other hand.

"Can you please look up a little bit, Allen?" she asks politely.

I tilt my head up as she takes her stick points it near my eyes. I am about to freak out, but Lenalee tells me to keep still, once she puts mascara on me. I stay solid as I could get as she touches my eyelashes on my left eye with the small brush on the stick. She gently brushes them and then she works on the other eye. Lenalee takes the stick back and puts it into a small contain. She returns it into her makeup kit and walks behind me. She touches my shoulders and looks at my reflection in the mirror. My scar is covered up, my cheeks are pink, and my eyelashes are a thick black.

"You look so beautiful, Allen." she says.

I smile crookedly and stutter, "Y-yeah, I l-look beautiful."

I feel ridiculous, because I have to go through this girl stuff. Lenalee walks to her closet again, grabs a pair of long white silk gloves and a set of pink high heels. She hands me the gloves and asks me to put them on. I pull one of them on my left arm first. The glove doesn't quite reach my shoulder, which leaves part of my arm exposed, but I shouldn't worry about that, because the glove already covers the worst part of my arm. The markings on my shoulder, people would think it's just a tattoo and Lenalee didn't bother doing anything to it. I put the other glove on my right arm as Lenalee comes over and sets the high heels in front of me.

"Try them on." she chimes.

I sigh as I put one foot in one shoe and one foot in the other shoe. I feel like Lenalee is enjoying this a little too much. She takes my hands and asks me to stand up. I lift myself from the chair as I begin to shake. Since I'm not use to wearing high heels, I stumble towards Lenalee unbalance as she quickly catches me from falling. She puts my left arm around her shoulders to support me and helps me up.

"It will take some practice walking in these heels." she notes, "I'll walk you over to Lavi, but please walk slowly, so you don't fall again."

I take her advice as she walks me out of her room and down the hallway. While we were walking, we see Lavi coming down the direction we are heading. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath it and a black bow tie. His red hair is brushed down smoothly and it looks stunning. He looks at me, checking out the outfit Lenalee put on me as he let out a huge, "STRIKE!"

I shed a sweat drop after hearing that as he turns to Lenalee, saying she did an excellent job on getting me ready. She smiles innocently and says, "That's very kind of you. I did my best getting _her_ ready."

Lavi turns to me and extends an arm asking, "So, are you ready to go on our date, _Allina?" _

I slightly glare at him for calling me that, but I guess it's appropriate since I'm now a girl. I take his hand and start walking towards him, leaving Lenalee's side, but I stumble on my heels again and fall towards him. Both Lavi and Lenalee catch me from collapsing and help me right up. My right arm is around Lavi's shoulders and my left arm is around Lenalee's. Lavi has one arm wrap around my back for my support.

"Try to keep your balance while walking in heels, Allen." Lenalee lectures.

"Yeah, we don't want your pretty little face hitting the floor." Lavi teases.

I sigh as I regain my balance. I remove my left arm from Lenalee, letting Lavi take me as we are ready leave. She smiles warmly at us and says, "Have fun on your date."

We smile back at her and wave goodbye. As we disband from Lenalee, Lavi leads the way. He keeps supporting me with his arm and goes an easy pace to prevent me from falling again. We keep walking as we depart from the Black Order, moving on to our next destination.

* * *

Lavi has taken me to a restaurant at 6:30pm, which is in a town closer to the Black Order. Inside the area the walls are painted scarlet red and the floor is flatted down with chestnut wood. The tables and chairs are made with the same wood as the floor, but they look a plain and a little rough, noting that this facility is mediocre and not really fancy. The host of this restaurant greets us and asks, "Table for how many?"

"Table for two." Lavi replies.

The host leads us to a table closer to the center wall on the right. We seat ourselves down as the host gives us the menus and mentions that there is going to be a dance this evening in the bar area and we are welcome to join if we are interested. He points to the room where the dance is going to be held, which has a note on the door saying, "Bar Closed due to the setup for the Valentines Dance coming this evening at 7:00pm to 10:00pm. Minors are allowed in as long as they don't consume alcohol. The Dance is for _**PAYING CUSTOMERS ONLY!**_"

He leaves us alone as I start reading through the menu.

"Hey Allen, maybe we should go in there after dinner!" Lavi cheers, "I think you would be fun to dance with!"

My face flushes with embarrassment as a sweat drop falls from my face.

"Come on, it would be fun!" he continues, "If we don't, I won't give you the cure to change you back."

I sigh and give myself into his offer. A waiter came up to our table, saying, "I'll be your waiter for today, can I get you folks anything to drink?"

"Pepsi please…" I reply politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have Pepsi. We have Coke" he says.

"Okay, I guess I'll have Coke then." I say, giving him an innocent smile.

He writes down my order and asks Lavi the same question, who also asks for Coke. The waiter takes his order and leaves to go get our drinks. I look through the menu again and so did Lavi. I keep reading through it and Lavi asks, "Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful in a dress?"

My face reddens again with discomfort and I stutter a few words.

"You don't have to say anything." he says, "We both know Lenalee did a great job on getting you ready. You look amazing!"

I give him a crooked smile, giggling nervously after that compliment and then turn my attention back to the menu. Lavi keeps flirting with me, giving me "girl" jokes as my face nearly blows up in embarrassment.

"Lavi, do you know exactly what you're having for dinner?" I ask him, trying to change the topic.

He nods his head as the waiter comes back with our drinks. He sets them down and asks us if we are ready to order. Lavi orders Roost Chicken and the waiter writes that down. He turns to me to hear what my order is. I put down the menu, turn to the waiter and say, "I would have Fried Rice, Beef Stew, Caesar Salad, Roost Chicken and some Mash Potatoes."

It's not my usual portion I ask for, but we're in a restaurant and it costs money to order food. That waiter looks at me with a sweat drop coming down his head saying, "Are you sure you can eat all that, ma'am?"

I nod my head as he writes that list down. He leaves us and Lavi starts flirting with me again.

"You make a beautiful girl, stop denying it, _Allina._" he says.

I glare at him for calling me that again, about to yell, "IT'S ALLEN YOU IDIOT!" but I didn't want people to stare at us, so I restrain myself from throwing an outburst. I try to find other topics to talk about, so Lavi can stop flirting with me. I look at his outfit, which looks very nice and say, "I don't think I ever seen you wearing a tuxedo before. It looks nice on you."

"I know. I usually wear it if I ever get lucky." he replies.

I feel like an idiot for commenting on his suit. It seems that I am flirting with him after that remark. I take a sip from my Coke and wonder when dinner is going to arrive. Lavi starts running out of ideas on flirting with me, so he asks me if I went on any exciting missions lately. It sounds like a normal question, which I can answer comfortably as I reply, "No, I haven't been on any exciting missions lately. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering…" he says.

After he asked me that question, we start having a normal comfortable conversation. The date went from being awkward to fairly descent and we chatted until our food arrives. The waiter gives each of us our Roost Chicken and he gives me the rest of my food. We thank him as he leaves us to our feast. I start eating my salad first, then the stew, then the rice, then the mash potatoes, and finally the chicken. Once I finish eating, I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth on it. Lavi is just finishing his chicken and I see grease surrounding his mouth. When he is done, he looks up at me and gives me a smile.

"Lavi, you have a bit of grease surrounding your mouth." I inform him, "You might need to wipe that off."

He grabs his napkin and wipes the grease off his mouth. He puts it down and smiles at me again. I grin back at him and then we start another conversation.

"It's already seven o'clock and it looks like people are already going in the lounge." Lavi notes, "We should probably go in there after we pay the check."

That uncomfortable feeling came back again as I feel nervous about going in there to dance with Lavi. The waiter comes back and looks at the empty dishes in front of me.

"Wow, you actually ate all of it?" He asks in astonishment, "That's amazing! Even I couldn't eat that much!"

"Oh that portion is nothing to her." Lavi starts, "She eats bigger portions then that like there's no tomorrow."

"Lavi!" I hiss at him with irritants for obnoxiously telling the waiter that.

"_Oh_ _really?_" the waiter asks in a smooth voice, "Well, if you're still hungry, there is going to be free desert in the bar area, but the desert is only for paying customers who can dance."

I blush after he says that and then he asks if there's anything else he can offer. Lavi and I shake our heads and ask for the bill. The waiter walks away to go fetch our check and Lavi notices I am blushing red again.

"Why are you so nervous, _Allina?" _he asks, "Are you afraid to show how good of a dancer you are? I'm pretty sure you'll be great!"

I feel like yelling at him for calling me _Allina_ again, but I restrain myself for doing so. The waiter comes back with our bill, so we can pay for it. Lavi and I split the bill, so we each pay our share. I have to give $65.89 for my part, since I ordered a lot of food and Lavi only ordered the Roost Chicken and he has to pay 36.65. At least I have enough money, which I won from gambling a few games of poker, to give away. As pay the bill, the waiter takes the check and thanks us for coming. Lavi gets out from his seat as his walks towards me and extends his right arm toward1s me.

"May I have the honour of having the first dance with you?" he tries to sound as "gentlemen like" as possible.

"L-Lavi, I-I think I need to go to the restroom before I could dance." I say nervously.

He still holds his arm in front of me, asking me if I need to be escorted to the washrooms but I shake my head. He lowers his arm down with disappointment and then says, "I'll be waiting for you in the lounge area when you come out."

I nod my head as Lavi heads to the lounge. I try to get myself up, attempting to maintain my balance on Lenalee's high heels. I feel a little shaky, so I use the chair I was sitting on to support myself. Once I regain my balance and walk as slowly as possible to find the bathrooms. The restaurant is pretty big and I can't seem to locate the restrooms. I trip on Lenalee's high heels again and there is a man in front of me, who I accidently bump into. He breaks my landing as I try to get myself on my feet. I am about to apologize to the man until he turns to face me. He has dark semi-long wavy hair and he's wearing thick glasses. He is dressed up like a hobo with a tattered white long sleeve shirt, worn black gloves and dark blue trousers with suspenders on them. He looks utterly familiar, but I couldn't believe it. Could this man be Tyki Mikk?

'_No, he couldn't be…"_ I thought to myself as the man smiles at me sadistically.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." he says in a rough tone.

His voice sounds a lot like Tyki's. Two other men and a young boy come from behind him and they stare at me. Their clothes are just as tatted as the man's, who I bump into. One man has shoulder length; light brown hair with a scar on the right side of his forehead, wearing a gray jacket, brown pants and a blue shirt with one yellow and one green line across his chest. The other man is wearing a beige toque, a darker gray jacket than the first guy's, lavender pants and a purple shirt. The young boy, about nine years old, I think, has short blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a face mask, a light beige jacket, blue pants and a red shirt with yellow horizontal lines on it. I recognise them before; they are Tyki's friends, who I met on the train, but I never knew their names. Now I'm sure the man standing in front of me is Tyki Mikk, but I thought I've accidently destroyed his light side at the Ark.

"Who's this lady, Tyki?" the brunette asks bluntly

"I'm not sure, Clack, but she does look awfully familiar." he replies.

My face froze in a state of shock, feeling like I've been exposed. What if he finds out I'm Allen Walker? He shouldn't be able to attack me in his white form, especially if he's with his friends. Tyki keeps his eyes lock on me and asks, "Well young lady, are you lost?"

I blush red, taking one careful step back, uttering with a shaky voice, "N-no, I'm n-not l-lost. I-I know e-exactly where I'm going."

"Oh? And where would that be?"

I look over his shoulders to find the washrooms at the left corner. I point over to that way with an innocent smile and say, "I'm just going to the girl's room. Now is you excuse me, I must go there."

I carefully walk away from them as I walk to the restroom. They didn't keep their eyes off me, but I choose to ignore them.

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

I am in the bar and lots of people are dancing. There is a small band playing in the room. The instruments they use are a piano, a fiddle, a flute and bongo drums. On my right I see a desert table filled with cakes, pastries and pies and they all look good. Allen would probably be over the desert table once _she_ gets here. Speaking of which, I stare at the door to wait for Allen, but _she _hasn't come yet. I turn back to the desert table to look at the cakes, to see if there is carrot cake. They do have it so I pick up a piece. While I am eating my cake, I turn my gaze back to the door to wait for Allen. I feel a tap on my shoulder, so I turn around to see a nice pretty girl, who is short with dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a lavender dress.

"Hey," she starts, "Is that carrot cake you have there?"

My face blushes, about to say "STRIKE!" but what came out of my mouth is, "It sure is, it's one of my favourite cakes."

She walks a little closer to me and asks, "Do you have a dance partner? I'm looking for someone to dance with."

"I-I am currently waiting for my date, who could be here any minute now, so I can dance with her." I stutter as my face reddens.

She grabs my right arm saying, "You can dance with me, while you're waiting for your date."

I don't know if this is the right choice, but this girl is cute and Allen might take a few minutes to get here, so I decided to do the brunette a favour and dance with her. She smiles as she drags me to the dance floor and then she leads me in a waltz. I hope Allen doesn't mind if I dance with someone while _she _arrives.

* * *

_**~Allen's POV~**_

I am heading my way to the bar, after I went to the washroom. I manage to get myself there without tripping on Lenalee's shoes, but I was still walking cautiously. I open the door to go in, looking where Lavi is. I walk carefully towards the middle, but I trip once again. Someone rushes in front of me to catch me from falling. I look up at this person to see the thick glasses worn by Tyki Mikk.

'_Oh crap, not again!" _I thought to myself as he gives me a wide smile.

"Well, it looks like we meet again, girl." he says.

I freak out, stumbling backwards on my feet as Tyki's two friends catch me from behind.

"Whoa, what's with all the falling, lady?" asks the brunette man name Clack.

"We don't want a beautiful girl like you breaking any bones." says the man with the toque.

They help me onto my feet and Tyki extends his hand towards me.

"You look like a beautiful woman." he starts, "Care to have the first dance with me?"

I take my gaze off him as I look further in the room. I see Lavi dancing with a brunette, even though he's on a date with me. Sometimes I think Lavi can be an idiot, even though he's a bookman. I hear a chuckle coming from Tyki as he says, "Well I guess this silence is a yes."

I shift my attention to him in shock yelling, "WHAT?!"

"Don't be alarmed, lady, I'm only going to dance with you." he says smoothly.

He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. He faces his friends as Clack sing, "You to lovebirds have fun~ Momo and I will be at the desert table"

"I hope Eeze didn't eat all the cake." the man with the toque, Momo says.

Tyki waves at them and takes me closer to the center of the room. We stop in an open location and we are only a few meters away from Lavi. Other couples are dancing in between us so it's hard to see my friend. Tyki takes his free arm and wraps it around my waist and he takes my arm, which he's currently holding, out to the side. His hand meets mine and he lead me in the waltz. I keep my eyes off of his, as I try to find Lavi in this crowd. I do see him, but other couples keep dancing in between us.

"Now girl, why are you looking over there?" Tyki asks as we stop dancing.

I take a gulp, nervous about asking that question and say, "I p-promise I would be meeting with a friend."

He touches my right cheek with his left hand. I take a step back, but he is still holding my waist, so I wouldn't escape.

"Maybe I should take you to the next step." he says in a rather seductive tone.

It feels like he has me cornered and there's nothing I can do about it. Only a miracle can get me out of this situation.

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

I am still dancing with this girl, who I met at the desert table, waiting for Allen to arrive. I look through the crowd of people and see a familiar man with thick glasses. He looks like Tyki Mikk, but I thought Allen accidently destroyed the white side of him. As the crowd of dancers move around, I see Tyki's dance partner is actually Allen. He has his hand on _her _right cheek and I don't like the looks of this. I stop dancing turning to my temporary dance partner and say, "Thanks for the dance, but I need to rescue my date from a total stranger."

Her eyes widens as her jaw drops down, as I rush over to save Allen. Tyki is about to move in to kiss my friend and _she _is strongly oppose to is as _she_ is trying to push _her_ way out of his grasp.

"Hey, Thick Glasses!" I yell at him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to me with a glare while saying, "Now is that really my-"

I cut him off by punching him in the face, as he releases Allen and falls to the ground.

"That's what you get for stealing my girl!" I yell at him.

Allen stares at me as I smile and _her._

"I'm glad I've came to rescue the day!" I joke as _she_ slaps me across the face.

"Oww, what was that for?" I ask in irritants.

"Lavi, you shouldn't be dancing with other girls during a date, and when was I ever _your_ girl?"

"You're my girl when we are on this date and remember the deal we had before?"

"Yes, but you still shouldn't dance with other girls when you're on a date, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S WITH ME!

I apologize to _her_ for being an idiot. I guess I have a lot to learn about dating. I ask Allen if _she_ went to the desert table yet and _she _shakes _her_ head. A wide smile comes across my face as I tell Allen in a smooth voice, "I will take you to the desert if you can give me one dance."

_Her_ face flushes into a bright red and without noticing Tyki getting up, he pushes me away.

"Sorry boy, but you don't deserve a fine girl like her." he says.

He advances towards Allen as _she _backs away. _She _then looks straight at me and runs towards me, tripping on the shoes Lenalee gave _her_ as I rush in the catch _her._ I help Allen up on _her_ feet, asking _her _if _she's _okay. _She _nods _her _head and then we both glare at Tyki.

"You stay away from my date! She doesn't want to be with you!" I roar at him.

The short brunette comes by tapping on Tyki's shoulder saying, "I'll be your dance partner if you're interested if that white haired bitch wouldn't."

Tyki smirks at the brunette, accepting her offer as they walk away from us. I look down at Allen with a warm smile and ask, "Shall we have this dance?"

_Her _face still reddens, but _she _decides to accept the offer. I take _her_ left hand with my right and pull it out to the side, as my left arm wraps around _her_ waist. We start doing the waltz and I keep staring at Allen's beautiful silver eyes. I would like to keep _her_ as a girl, but I promise _her_ I would change _her _back to a boy. We keep dancing until the song is over.

"Can you take me to the desert table now?" Allen asks.

I would like to dance again, but one dance would be good enough. I nod my head at _her_ as I guide _her_ to the desert table. Allen couldn't believe _her_ eyes as _she _sees all the cakes, pies and pastries on the table. _She _takes one of each desert and eats them all. Some of the people stare at her, amaze about how she can feast on all that food. Allen wipes _her_ mouth with a napkin that is on the table and then _she_ walks straight to me.

"Lavi, can we get back to the order now?" _she _asks.

I nod my head as I take _her _hand and then we walk out of the area.

_**~Allen's POV~**_

Lavi and I are heading back to the Black Order. We are near the front entrance and Lavi stops. I turn to stare at him, wandering what's going on. He puts his free hand, which is not holding my hand, on my left cheek, saying in a soft voice, "I am now going to change you back."

I give him a nice warm smile, but it fades as Lavi's face draws closer to me with his eye close and his lips pushing out. I freak out as I push him away yelling, "ARE YOU INSANE, LAVI?! KISSING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Well the instructions say "Whoever drinks the "Sex change" potion will be cured if he or she kisses the gender, who they were once before." Lavi notes, "Since you use to be a boy, you need to kiss another boy. Like ME!"

A sweat drop comes rolling down my head, seeing that this is the most ridiculous cures I ever heard of, but if I want to be a boy again, I have to follow through. I walk closer to Lavi, touching his shoulders and stare into his green eye with uncertainty. I went ahead and press my lips against his. He is holding me close as if he were _enjoying it._ I pull back and look at myself. I am having this weird feeling coming throughout my body, the same feeling I had yesterday evening. I feel very tired and I trip on Lenalee's heels again, as Lavi catches me as I stumble. He hoists me up, holding me bridal style and he says, "You look very tired. I'll carry you to your room, but make sure you get change before you go to sleep. You don't want to wake up as a boy wearing a dress or heels now, would you?"

I shake my head.

"Good…" he says as he carries me inside the Order and brings me to my dorm. He opens my room door, walks right in and sets me on my bed. He takes his left hand and touches my right cheek saying, "I had a wonderful date, Allen. Maybe we should try this again next Valentines Day."

My eyes narrow at him and reply, "Don't count on it."

He walks out of my room and shuts the door, so I can change out of this dress. I take the high heels off first and then the butterfly clip in my hair. I went to search my closet for my night gown. Once I found that, I pull the long gloves off my arms and then I undo the lace on the back of the dress. I slip myself out of it and then I take off the bra. I grab my night gown and slide it on me. I'm too tired to leave my room, so I have to give Lenalee her clothes tomorrow. I slide myself into my bed, wrapping the covers around me and nuzzle my head into my pillow as I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and see if anything changed. I look at my body and notice my chest is smaller and my overall build is bigger. My hair is no longer down to my waist and it's now shoulder length. I clear my throat and say a simple "Hi" and notice my voice is back to normal. This proves that I'm no longer a girl. I gather Lenalee's dress and accessories, which I borrowed, and leave my room. I head my way to Lenalee's room to return her stuff. People are staring at me as I walk by and some of them giggled. I don't know why they're snickering, but I choose to ignore them. I came to Lenalee's dorm and knock on her door. She answers it and greets me with a "Good morning, Allen. How is your date?"

I smile sheepishly and reply, "It was weird, but it wasn't _too_ bad."

She grins back at me, happy to hear it wasn't a complete disaster. I hand over her dress and accessories back to her and she takes them back. She puts them on her bed for now, as she gathers my clothes, which I left in there. She hands them over to me, giggles at me and says, "You might need to wash your face, Allen. You're still wearing that makeup I put on you yesterday."

I freak out and notice I forget to wash my face before I fell asleep. I rush my way to the bathroom to clean up the makeup, which is on me. I look at myself in the mirror and smile when I see I am back to normal. Once I finish cleaning my face, I head my way to the dining hall for breakfast. I order my usual huge load of food and then I went to sit at a table. Lavi arrives in the dining hall and sees me. He walks up to me and says, "Hey, it looks like you're a boy again."

I smile and nod.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the couple to be." says Komui, coming up behind Lavi.

Lavi freaks out and turns to face our supervisor. Komui shows us a holographic security screen, courteously of the security golems, showing a video of Lavi and I kissing.

"You two look like you both have a great time together." he teases.

I freak out as Lavi stares at it saying, "This look really good."

"KOMUI, GET RID OF THIS VIDEO RIGHT NOW!" I holler.

"Oh come on, _Allina_. That was the best part of our date." Lavi teases.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN YOU IDIOT!" I roar.

"Wow, I think I should leave you lovebirds alone." Komui says as he walks away from us.

Lavi takes a seat at my table, saying he had a good time on our date.

"So Allen, should I change you back into a girl next Valentines Day if we can't find a date?" he asks curiously.

"No, Lavi, being a girl for one day is good enough." I reply.

* * *

**Triforce: THERE! I'M FINALLY DONE!**

**Allen: Triforce, this is the ridiculous story you ever made. AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WASN'T A GIRL IN ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Triforce: I don't think you're a girl. I just gave you a potion to turn you into a girl in this story.**

**Lavi: *enters the room* Hey, what cha guys talking about?**

**Allen: How ridiculous Triforce's story is.**

**Lavi: Is that the story when you turn into a girl? You make a lovely girl.**

**Allen: Dang it, Lavi!**

**Lenalee: Well at least you turned back to normal in the end, Allen.**

**Triforce: And this is the part if the cure were to backfire!**

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

It is the day after my date with Allen and I am eating waffles in the dining hall for breakfast. I am also reading the book, until I hear a high pitch voice yelling my name with anger. I turn to the direction to the holler and see Allen, who is still a girl, rushing up to me. _She_ looks very piss as she yells, "I woke up and see I am still a girl. KISSING YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Now do you know how to cure me or not?

I panic as I remember I read the instructions wrong on the "Sex change" potion's container. The information I gave to Allen is the wrong thing to do and _she'll_ stay a girl for eternity. If _she_ kisses a girl, _she'll _turn back into a boy.

"I-I'm sorry to say this, Allen, but it seems you're going to stay as a girl for eternity." I nervously say.

"WHAT?!" _she _exclaims from the top of her lungs.

I give _her_ a nervous smile saying, "Well look at the bright side; I can always ask you on a date, if you're interested."

Allen glares at me with hateful eyes as _she _takes _her_ left hand and summons her innocence. Crown Clown surrounds _her _as _she_ continues scowling at me and turns her left arm into a sword.

"OH SHIT!" I yell as I am being chased by Allen, who is trying to kill me. I guess I shouldn't of stolen that potion from Komui's potion closet.

* * *

**Allen: *glares at Lenalee***

**Lenalee: I'm sorry, Allen... I didn't mean to jinx it...**

**Triforce: I knew you didn't mean to jinx it, Lenalee, but you did~ (To Readers) Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope most of you enjoyed this holiday! This story may be ridiculous, but it's suppose to be silly. What did you guys think of the story?**

**Allen: *thumbs down***

**Triforce: *holds a triforce shuriken* Don't make me use this, Allen, I don't want to hurt you.**

**Allen: Ahh! *thumbs up***

**Triforce: That's better. (To Readers) I only accept positive feedback. If you guys have and questions or story requests.**

**Allen, Lavi and Lenalee: Please Review!**

**Triforce: Also leave a fav.**


End file.
